User blog:Leolab/Ancient User Tourney, Round 11: Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elbg) v Ganzorig (Wass)
No title cards because blah blah blah. Sir Bors of Newcastle: A knight-turned-mercenary who fought for coin versus Ganzorig of the Chagatai Kahnate: The bastard son of a Kahn who fought for kin and country Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb) Bio Sir Bors was a knight under the English monarchy. From an early age, he was trained in warfare, combat and in the ways of the knight. As a squire he's fought under famous names such as Edward the Black Prince and Bertrand de Guesclin. By the time he was a knight, he fought battles in France, Italy, Germany Britain and the Turks. By the time he was thirty, he gave up his feudal title and became a dreaded mercenary under the legendary Sir John Harkwood; fighting in conflicts around the world. Although Sir Bors used to be a knight, he is a cunning tactican who can play his enemies to his hands. He was infamous for using asymetrical warafre against his opponents as well as dirty and unsportmanlike tricks. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Longsword and Customized Targe - an ordinary sword of the Middle Ages with a straight blade and a pommel. Sir Bors discovered this awesome weapon while fighting in Scotland. The tage shield is the typical plywood with cowhide shield with a nasty steel spike in the center for piercing people. Sir Bors made some improvements on the targe by combining its brutal offensive capabilities and excellent defensive ones of European heater shields. Bors covered his shield with steel, for added protection and also to use it as a bludgeoning tool. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Halberd - the same one Vlad the Impaler used in Deadliest Warrior. Made out of steel, the classic 1.8 meter halberd has an axe, spike and spear point. Bors' halberd has a custom made butt spike that gives the weapon more balance and an extra spear tip just in case. |-| Long Range = Composite crossbow - Sir Bors was trained by the native Newcastle falconers in the use of this weapon and is an excellent marksman. His crossbow bolts will have a variety of arrows from the simple armor piercing to poison tipped ones (poison used are large doses nightshade, which while the time it kills depend on the person, will still paralyze a person) |-| Special = Mantraps - steel mad bear traps for people. A popular weapons for hired killers, soldiers and lawmen for hire. The weapon works like a bear trap, once set up and a fool inadvertedly steps in, his foot will be chomped down. As a maiming weapon, it has steel teeth to mangle flesh and is strong enough to break bone. It also has poison in it like nightshade to cause more damage. This however, needs to be set up as a trap to work, and Sir Bors only uses them to trap people or escape. |-| Armor = Plate armor - Sir Bors will be wearing a standard but well-crafted plate armor. The plate armor protects Sir Bors from head to toe, from his basinet to the faulds and cuisse of his legs. As was standard of his time, he will also have a thin-layer of gambeson underneath for furhter protection. Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante (Wass) Bio As the resulting birth of an illigitimate but by all accounts enjoyable romp between the son of a khan and a lowly shepards daughter Ganzorig had an interesting parentage. While the nature of his existance was kept out of any official records his mother's father was paid off handsomly and while they were still poor they lived at least more comfortably than other families. Ganzorig grew up oblivious to all of this however and spent his days like any other child in the arid deserts of the Chagatai Khanate until on his 16th birthday he was drafted into military service and sent with Baidar (unbeknownst to him his step brother) to the Mongols invasion of Europe where he served until the death of Ogedei Khan in 1241. Initial Weaponset (Long) Mongol Composite Bow. Ganzorig's most beloved and prized possession and his favoured weapon. Made with a wooden core, bamboo bending limb, buffalo horn glued to the belly for increased energy compression, sinew of a wild buck and carefully dried for months to harden the bow for use. Ganzorig also carries with him a leather thumb ring for protection and a quiver of 10 steel tipped arrows with a ground quiver for easy storage. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = Persian Scimitar. Brought from a arabic merchent on his 16th birthday it is a fairly standard steel scimitar, 33 inches long with a small eagle crested pommel. |-| Mid Range = Guan Dao. Not much to say really, just a standard Guan Dao with a tassle cloth on the joining between the blade and the staff. |-| Special = Iron Flanged Mace. A 3 foot long steel mace weighing about 5 pounds. |-| Armor = Leather/Iron Lamellar. Made from rawhide leather and hardened iron plates on a fabric backing. Ganzorig also wears a silk vest which helps to reduce the damage caused by arrow shots as the silk does not break, rather embedding in the wound for an easy removal. Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Due to voter concerns regarding his rebuttal spree on a previous match, El Alamein is only allowed to defend his own vote. *Voting ends at some point on 08/04/016y Battle Ganzorig stepped out into the arena, looking at the opponent before him. The previous match had his new foe beat the Roman who had killed him previously. He studied the Englishman warily, as that same foe had also shown the tendency to cheat. Bors returned the wary gaze, as Ganzorig has defeated the Frenchman that had stabbed Bors in the first round. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” a weary voice resounds, “Our eleventh match is Sir Bors of Newcastle, sponsored by Elgb, against Ganorig of the Chagatai Kahnate, sponsored by Wass. Ready…” At the cue, Bors readied his shield and drew his longsword while Ganzorig grabbed an arrow from his quiver and knocked it. “Fight!” Ganzorig drew his bow as he brought it up and let loose, sending an arrow flying towards Bors’ head. Bors, however, had dropped into a crouch as soon as the match started, bringing the Targe up in a defensive stance. He held his sword behind him as the arrow flew where his head was moments ago and charged straight at his foe. Ganzorig fired two more arrows at his foe, who simply raised his shield and blocked. As he had the third arrow knocked, Bors reached him and swung. Ganzorig flinched back and barely dodged, suffering merely a scratch on his armor from the tip. His bow, however, caught the full brunt of the swipe. The sword sheared through the wood, horn, and sinew, and sent the weapon flying. Ganzorig grabbed his mace in a rage and whipped it at Bors. The Englishman blocked it with his shield, but Ganzorig kept on swinging, raining blow after blow on the armored man. After several more strikes, the shield simply gave way. Bors tossed it aside and dodged another strike from the mace as he grabbed his sword with two hands and swung it in a chop towards Ganzorig’s head. Ganzorig sidestepped the blow and smashed his mace into the elbow joint of Bors’ off-hand. Bors attempted to draw back for another swing, but found that the blow had locked the joint in place. He tried to bludgeon the Mongol with his arm, swinging the immobilized limb like a club encased in steel. Ganzorig, however, simply ducked under it and brought his mace down on the shoulder joint, immobilizing that limb. One by one, Ganzorig dodged, parried, and immobilized Bors’ limbs. A simple palm strike to the chest sent Bors toppling down, and Ganzoring straddled him. Still enraged at the destruction of his bow, he ripped open the visor on the Englishman’s bascinet and held his mace in a reverse grip. He smashed down, brought the mace up, and pounded Bors’ face again. He repeated this strike, pounding Bors’ face with his mace until the man stopped twitching. Ganzoring got up, threw his mace down, and stalked out of the now-open doorway. Category:Blog posts